


Blind Date

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind date, a sexy elf, and a horror movie. What could go wrong?</p><p>Also awkward Hawke is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Gift fic for Dyr0z for winning second place in my tumblr give away. Hope you enjoy!

“Everything will be fine big brother, not all blind dates end horribly, or in a murder.” Bethany assured Garrett from where she was sprawled out on his bed, watching him desperately rummage through his closet. “Plus Isabela set this up, you know she wouldn’t steer you wrong. Honestly, you’ve been reading too many of Varric’s trashy novels.”

The assurances, and insults to his best friend’s writing, did nothing to ease Garrett’s anxiety. Instead they made him feel all the more nervous about his upcoming date. If there was one thing that he could be assured of tonight, it was that whoever Isabela had set him up with was bound to be drop dead gorgeous; it was only the best with Isabela. “Why did I agree to this? I’m going to screw it up and Issy’s going to hate me!” Several shirts and at least one pair of pants were thrown on to the bed next to Bethany as he looked for the perfect outfit to wear. 

Bethany huffed in exasperation and Garrett didn’t have to turn to look at her to know that she was rolling her eyes. “It’ll be fine big brother. You’re getting way too worked up over this.” He could hear her shuffling around before his vision was suddenly blocked off by fabric. “Wear that top with your black jeans, the ones that cling to everything. You look good in red; it brings out your eyes. If there’s one redeeming quality about the male Hawke’s it’s their eyes. Plus you’re all legs and you want to accentuate your good qualities.”

“Are you saying I’m ugly!?” His head was freed from the shirt as he examined it with a critical eye; it was a long sleeved, deep red silk shirt, and Garrett was pretty sure Bethany had bought it for him for Christmas. Considering she was a fashion student, Garrett deferred to Bethany’s expertise and changed into the shirt without any further argument. He’d already washed and attempted to tame his hair and beard; all that had been left was picking out his clothes and getting dressed.

“You’re not ugly. But you’ll be late if you keep dallying.” Rolling off the bed, Bethany headed out of the room. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. You’ve got twenty minutes before you’re supposed to meet your date at the theatre and it’s a ten minute drive to get there, so hurry up.”

“Shit!” After Bethany was out of the room, Garrett dressed hurriedly and raced out, grabbing his keys and hitting the road. Any of his previous nervousness was temporarily forgotten as fear of being late and making a bad impression took precedence. Isabela would kill him if he made such a horrible first impression! She was going to kill him anyway, because he was going to flub this date up so bad by the end of it. It didn’t occur to him until after he’d parked and was standing in front of the theatre that he had no idea what this ‘Fenris’ looked like. How was he supposed to know who his date was? Ask every person who wasn’t with someone else if they were Fenris?

“Garrett Hawke?” A voice like rich dark chocolate, asked from behind him. Garrett turned quickly and was met by the most gorgeous man; make that elf that he had ever seen. White hair framed a tanned angular face, hanging over large, expressive apple green eyes; he had white tattoos trailing down his chin and Garrett could see some on his arms and hands. He was wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans; and in Garrett’s mind he looked like a walking wet dream. 

“Yes please.” Garrett said before his mind finally caught up to the situation. “I-I mean yes! I am, Garrett Hawke that is!” 

The white haired elf chuckled, before coughing to clear his throat, which was unfortunate because he had a very adorable chuckle. Garrett didn’t care who Isabela had set him up with, he wanted to go on a date with this man. “I’m Fenris, Isabela set us up tonight.” 

Praising the maker, his bride, and any thing else he could think of, Garrett gave Fenris his winningest smile. “It’s a delight to meet you Fenris, truly. It’s really great!” Not too sure how to proceed, Garrett held out his hand for a handshake.

Fenris chuckled and accepted the offered hand, shaking it with a firm grip. “The pleasure is mine.” Once they let go, he tilted his head toward the theatre, diffusing the awkwardness of the situation. “Did you have a preference in movies?”

Not wanting to admit that he was a complete sap for romantic comedies, and wanting to make a good impression, Garrett shrugged. “I have no real preference. What would you like to see?”

“I have been looking forward to seeing the new del Toro horror film, if that suits your taste. Unfortunately none of my friends will go with me; they do not enjoy being frightened for amusement like I do.” Fenris’ glance at him from the corner of his eye had Garrett nodding readily in agreement in regards to the film choice.

“Sounds good! Let me get the tickets!” Garrett took back his mental praise to the Maker, this was a test, he was sure of it. That or someone up there wanted a laugh at his expense, because Garrett Hawke did not do horror films, not one bit. He had no doubt that by the end of the night Fenris would think him a giant cry baby and wish for nothing to do with him.

-

The movie went about as well as Garrett could have predicted; which was to say by the end of it he was practically in Fenris’ lap, clinging desperately to him and trying not to scream in terror. To anyone looking it would have been a comical sight considering Garrett was significantly larger than Fenris was. His only saving grace was that Fenris seemed more amused than annoyed by Garrett’s actions; in fact he was still chuckling as they left the theatre.

“If you had told me you were afraid of horror movies, I would not have been averse to picking a different film.” His sincere words were punctuated by the occasional chuckle as Garrett continued to pout in the face of his amusement. 

“It wasn’t that bad, really.” Garrett said in an effort to save his reputation. “I was only a little bit afraid.”

His comment caused Fenris to burst into laughter, so much so that he had to keep a hold of Garrett’s arm to stay upright. “N-no, it was endearing t-truly!”

Fenris eventually managed to get control of his mirth and after wiping away a few tears, turned to face Garrett. “Forgive me if it does not seem it, but I enjoyed myself greatly. If it is agreeable with you, I would not mind seeing each other again; perhaps over dinner where we could get to know each other better?” 

“I-if you’d like!” Garrett replied, trying not to sound too eager. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t completely blown it! “I know a really good Indian place! Ty have the best samosas!” 

Fenris smiled and nodded at that, pulling out his cell and holding it out to Garrett. “Give me your number and I will text you. Then we can get in contact and arrange another date.” 

“Of course!” Garrett took the offered phone and quickly entered in his number, putting only ‘Hawke under the name. “Here you go. Do you want me to call you or?” It had been many years since Garrett had dated and he was horribly rusty with the rules and procedures of it. Who called who first, did they kiss on the first date, and the like.

He received a shake of the head in reply. “I do not often have my phone on; it would be too much trouble for you to call me first. I will contact you when I know I have some free time coming up.”

Garrett deflated a little at that. “Alright.” 

All too soon they were at Garrett’s car, and he wondered if he would need to give Fenris a ride home. “Can I walk you to your car, or did you maybe need a ride?” It would be nice to have a reason to spend some more time with him.

“I prefer to walk home as I live nearby. I confess it was one of the reasons I asked Isabela to have us meet here.” Taking his phone back, Fenris typed something in quickly before stuffing it back into his pocket. Not long after Hawke’s own phone vibrated, telling him he had a message. “Don’t open that until after I’m gone.”

Wondering what Fenris had sent him, Garrett couldn’t help but pout. Fenris chuckled and stepped closer to him so that they were almost chest to chest. “I promise that you will not be disappointed.” Without any further words, he pushed himself up on and just lightly brushed his lips against Garrett’s. “Don’t forget to check the message.” 

Just that light touch of their lips had Garrett’s head spinning, but cruelly Fenris had already pulled back and was waving his farewell as he headed back toward the theatre. “I look forward to our next date Garrett.” All too soon he was out of sight and Garrett was left standing there praying Fenris wasn’t just being polite with his comment about another date. 

With a mournfully sigh he got into his car and was just about to start it when he remembered the text and Fenris’ words. Digging out his phone, and dropping it twice before he managed to get his shaking fingers to co-operate and pull up the message. 

Unknown

I asked Isabela to set us up, and I was not disappointed. Expect to hear from me by Wednesday.

Fenris

“Yes!” Garrett laughed in relied as he quickly saved the number to his phone, and started his car. He felt on top of the world right now, and he couldn’t wait to go home and tell Bethany all about Fenris and their date. He’d need to get her advice on a new wardrobe to; with lots more red, he needed to look good for all of his dates with Fenris.

With that thought in mind he put the car in gear and headed home.


End file.
